


Sweet Dreams

by thylatrash



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cuddling, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thylatrash/pseuds/thylatrash
Summary: Kagami can't sleep the night before an important game. Luckily, Kuroko is there to keep him company.(Idk, this just seemed so obvious to write, I had to do it.)





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I'm not through season 1 yet and usually I don't even write that much (much less publish it) but these two guys just gave me so many feelings and so much inspiration, I really wanted to give it a go.
> 
> So here you have it, my first ever fanfiction in English.  
Hope you enjoy!

The night was quiet and the moon shone softly on the accommodation buildings the prefect had assigned specifically to the participants of the Interstate High Basketball Tournament. It was late, so all the lights indoors had already been turned off and, from the outside, the atmosphere seemed really quite peaceful. And so it was, at least for most players lying asleep in their comfy sleeping bags – except for Kagami.

As was usual for him, he was tossing and turning frantically on his mat, his mind and heart already fired up for the important game tomorrow. Because yes, this was it! Tomorrow he would finally have the chance to defeat the Generation of Miracles once and for all! The odds were still against them of course, but you know… that only made it more exciting.

A devilish grin slowly crept into his face as he stared down the wall in front of him and he felt his legs beginning to twitch apprehensively. If only it would start already! He hated this, the nights of waiting and nervous excitement, when he couldn’t practice anymore but also definitely couldn’t lie down to sleep either. He glanced at the digital clock next to him – still almost 5 hours until he had to get up.

God, he was wasting so much time! What was he doing here?! Maybe he should just get up and practice some dunks on the court outside. Yes, that’s what he should be doing, instead of sitting here and thinking too much. If the coach had left the door unlocked again, he could just...

“Hey, Kagami.” a low voice came out of nowhere.

“Whoooaaaaah!” Kagami screamed and turned around – only to find himself staring right into Kuroko’s expressionless blue eyes.

“What the heck, Kuroko?!” he yelled again but was immediately silenced by his teammate’s hand pressing firmly on his mouth.

“Sorry. But you’re so loud, you’re gonna wake the others as well.” Kuroko said in his usual deadbeat voice. “Having trouble sleeping again?”

“Well… y-yeah.” Kagami admitted, still a little startled by the unexpected greeting.

“Why?”

“Oh, it’s just… “, he trailed off, staring into the distance, and was quiet for a second.

Then suddenly, he shook his head as if pulling himself back together and answered aggressively: “Man, what do I know? I’m just excited for the game tomorrow. I really want to beat these stupid overblown scumbags who think they are so far above us, you know, show them what we’re made of! God, I just wish the goddamn thing would finally start.”

“If you want to win tomorrow”, Kuroko said decidedly, “then you need to rest now.”

Hearing that, Kagami burst into a loud laughter which was mainly meant to convey ridicule but also gave away just the slightest hint of desperation.

“I can’t just sleep! My body is itching with anticipation! My legs want to run and jump, my hands want to catch and throw, and my heart is beating so strong you wouldn’t have to try hard to hear the drum sounds it’s making! You wouldn’t know, but a true, strong player can’t just turn off his fighting instincts and go to sleep! What a waste of time! How do you expect me to just calm down when my body is burning with passion? It’s impossible! I…”

Startled by a gentle, cool sensation on his skin, his tirade was stopped abruptly. Kuroko, who had noticed the little beads of sweat on his teammate’s forehead and sensed the waves of hot agitation coming from him, had placed one of his hands on Kagami’s shoulder and was now searching the other’s burning eyes with a look that was somehow both calm and intensely worried. Their faces were only centimetres apart.

“We need you tomorrow.”, he said quietly. “I am worth nothing without you.”

Softly, he placed his other hand on Kagami’s neck, feeling the strained, pulsing muscles relax a little under his cool touch.

“I know you have all your strength and passion burning inside you right now”, he continued, “but you cannot allow it to burn you out. You need to look after yourself. You need to sleep.”

During Kuroko’s short speech, Kagami had slowly begun to calm down a bit, not least because of Kuroko. Somehow, the placid touch of his hands was like a constant, gentle reminder to keep calm and grounded in the moment. He took a deep breath and sighed with exasperation.

“Alright” he grumbled. “I guess I see your point. But even if I wanted to, I’m still physically unable to sleep. It’s just my genetics. Until a few minutes ago, my hurt was pumping blood and adrenaline as if preparing for a fight tomorrow – that is, until you calmed me down a bit.” he added, slightly flustered. “How is your skin so cool, anyway?” he tried to deflect. “You’re like a dead person!”

Completely ignoring the last question, Kuroko fell silent for a moment. “There is a simple solution.”, he finally resumed. “I will stay here tonight, keep you company and make sure you get enough rest.”

Kagami was dumbstruck, but also far fonder of the proposition than he dared to admit. The idea of Kuroko’s quiet, serene presence just seemed so… inviting.

But no, it was still absolutely mad.

“Kuroko, this is…” he wanted to protest but the spot where his teammate had been sitting only seconds ago was empty.

“Whaaa?!” Kagami yelled in surprise but it was too late – Kuroko had already climbed into his sleeping bag and was looking at him with ever-so innocent eyes.

“What, it’s cold and I need to sleep as well.”

A part of Kagami was angered by this audacity and wanted to protest further, already feeling the blood rise to his face again. But that part was quickly silenced by the other side of his mind, which was currently in a state of shock due to a soft bundle of blue hair which was in the process of snuggling comfortably against his side.

He didn’t dare to move even a millimetre so as not to disturb the figure next to him. Kuroko, having now found a comfortable position, had already closed his eyes in an expression of utter tranquillity. The way he was lying there, all curled up and so vulnerable next to him, he seemed even more like a little puppy to him than usual.

He was smaller than the average basketball player but also much more strong-minded than any person Kagami had ever met. Once he had made up his mind, it was impossible to dissuade him again, so there was really no point in trying to fight this anymore. And also, he admitted to no one but himself, it just felt way too nice to have his calm, familiar presence next to him.

So, with a sigh, he felt his last resistance melting away and with a tenderness people rarely ever saw Kagami exhibit, he allowed his body to lean gently against the other’s sleeping body and closed his eyes. He could hear Kurokos soft, steady breath next to him and smiled ever so slightly, overcome by a wave of serenity which finally carried him off into a deep, peaceful sleep.


End file.
